


Supernova

by Dawn_Breathes_Life



Series: Sheith New Years [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Breathes_Life/pseuds/Dawn_Breathes_Life
Summary: Shiro and Keith finally have a chance to go on a date after the birth of their daughter. And they get a little too excited over their dessert option.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith New Year Day Five: Free Day for [Tumblr](https://sheithnewyear.tumblr.com/)
> 
> unofficial sequel to [ "Holding the World"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395625) and ["Fairy Princess and Dark Hound"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444534)

Shiro was busying himself with the piles of reports when a familiar mass of starlet curls caught his eye, “What is it Rei?” He didn’t look up from his paperwork as his cousin walked in, sitting on his desk like she has done when she was a cadet with nothing else to do during her leisure hours.

“Nothin’, just checking up on you. You have been stuck in here for some time now.” She peered down at the paperwork of the new cadets that have enrolled to the Garrison. None of which peaked her interest in any of her fighter pilot programs she instructed. Not since Keith or the five lucky cadets that have piloted the MFEs (even they had to prove themselves). Nowadays all the cadets that have enrolled have been lack luster and were cargo pilot material at best if she oversaw the assignments, “Just wanted to know when you guys were going to drop off Amalthea before you two go on your big date in like six months.”

Shiro signed one of the documents, still not looking up at her, “We should be dropping her off at around five tonight.” He looked up at his cousin then, “We shouldn’t be gone more than a few hours, so you won’t have her for too long. I know how much of a handful your son is these days.”

Rei shrugged her shoulder, “I don’t mind having her all night, it’s no big deal to me.”

They remained in comfortable silence after that, Rei sat cross-legged on the floor beside Shiro. Her back against his desk, reviewing Shiro’s speech for an upcoming Voltron Coalition peace summit that was in a couple of months. A speech that he had been struggling to find words for, not knowing what to say when it should have been Allura to be the one to speak. He didn’t even know why he would be selected to talk of continuing the dreams of Allura to spread peace across the universe, even when Voltron itself is gone. And in it’s place the Atlas would be the symbol of peace across the universe. And with Shiro being the caption of the Atlas, he is now also the new ambassador.

“Why is it you always have a knack for saying such inspirational words?” Rei wrapped her arms around Shiro’s shoulder as she hugged him from behind, “No wonder why you are such a good leader.” She rested her chin on his broad shoulder, “I’m proud of you cuz.”

She tightened her grip on her cousin, taking in his musk. The comforting scent that she had missed the four long years that he has been gone. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was always nervous whenever he would travel out into space. The fear of losing Shiro again was always in the back of her mind. Even if it were for the summit, which would only be for a few days she knows that she wouldn’t be able to rest easily until he set foot on Earth unharmed.

Shiro rested his hand on Rei’s arm, “I’m not going anywhere,” He looked up at his cousin, “You don’t have to worry. I’ll come back.”

“I know.” Rei pressed her forehead on Shiro’s shoulder, “I’m just glad Keith is going, so if anything happens, he will be there to save your ass if another warmongering alien race try to abduct you.”

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’ll be in good hands then.” He rested his head against Rei, looking up at her, “I’ll feel sorry for whatever alien race that tries to kidnap me, Keith would destroy them.”

Rei snorted at the thought of Keith going berserk on the poor alien who would even look at Shiro, “I should get going, I’m on flight simulator duty.” She kissed Shiro on his temple, “See you guys later tonight.”

She pranced out of Shiro’s office, leaving him alone in the empty silence. He had set back on finishing his piles of paperwork that never seemed to reduce in size. He was grateful for the distraction of a video sent by Keith, showing the latest cute thing that their daughter was doing while he was away.

This time, she was chasing after Kosmo around the living room with high pitched cackles. Especially when he would teleport to the farthest part of the room to escape Amalthea, but still was close enough for her to crawl toward him. Only to repeat the process again. Her dark hair was pulled out of her face in the “Asian ponytail” that stuck straight up on the top of her head to keep her fringe out of her face. The only hairstyle that the two of them knew to do with their daughter’s hair. They would dress it up with a bow, but that was as ‘girly’ as they would get with her hair.

After watching the video a few more times, Shiro wrapped up the remainder of his work a few hours later. He stretched out his stiff muscles after sitting for so long. He cleared off his desk, placing his paperwork in the proper files and checking the last of his emails to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Shiro locked his office, heading down the familiar corridors of the compound. A few times he was stopped by a few officers who asked good naturally about his family and how fatherhood was like. He would respond by saying that they are doing well and that being a parent has its challenges but was worth every effort. Also a few cadets admired him and whispered their tales of the Captain of the Atlas that shyly salute him before asking for his autograph. At first Shiro wasn’t comfortable with the attention he has gotten, but as time went on, he indulged to their fan faring. Lucky for him there wasn’t many diversions, so he made a swift escape to his hover bike.

The ride through the desert was always his favorite part of his days (well one of the favorites). The feel of the dry wind against his skin and the blur of the red stone formations. He was tempted to do some stunts, but fought against it, he didn’t have time to play around when he was already cutting it close. Shiro floored it, pushing his hoverbike well beyond it’s speed limit.

Creeping along the horizon was the familiar and out of place cabin. Home. He parked his hoverbike next to Keith’s red one. After shutting off his engine and throwing his riding googles into the storage bay. From the outside he could here the shrill laughter of his daughter and the muffled, excited voice of Keith, “Who’s home Amalthea?”

Shiro beamed from ear to ear as he opened the door to see his daughter already crawling at supersonic speed toward him. Her eyes creasing into crescents as her shrill laughter filled the living room as Shiro scooped her up in his arms, blowing raspberries against her chubby cheeks.

“How is my little princess?” Shiro lifted her up in the air, gently throwing her up and catching her before turning his attention to Keith, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips, “Hey Babe.”

He took in the deep burgundy button-down shirt that was rolled up above Keith’s elbows and tucked in a paired nicely with his dark, fitted dress pants that Rei had convinced him of buying just for tonight. His now long, dark hair was braided and hung over his shoulder. He had begun to braid his hair after being gone on a mission for the Blade of Marmora for several months he never had a chance to cut it to his preferred length. Kolivan was the one to suggest tying it up and grumpily braided it. And returning home with a few scraps and bruises, Shiro seeing Keith in his newly plaited hair like he was a new star born into the universe. Since then, Keith hadn’t had the heart to cut his hair, but to continue with the braiding of his hair.  

Keith rested his hand over Shiro’s heart, feeling the steady beat, a hint of pink crept on Keith’s cheeks, “Hey, you should get ready, we may know the chef, but I don’t think he would be too happy if we were late to our reservation.”

Shiro kissed Keith one last time before retreating into their bedroom. He discarded his Garrison uniform, hopping into the shower. He washed himself as quickly as possible, keeping tabs of the time. Once out he changed into a pair of dark dress pants that went with a black button down that had to be tailored to compensate for his prosthetic shoulder implant. Which was annoying to get all his shirts and jackets altered, just because of his shoulder implant. But now many places he gets his clothing from now have alterations on standby and ready to fix his tops. Even the Garrison had his uniforms tailored just for him. So, he couldn’t complain much, when his impairment could easily be compensated for.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, sweeping his hair back, knowing that Keith liked it like that, before stepping into the living room where Keith was finishing packing Amalthea’s diaper bag with Amalthea on his lap as he sat crossed-legged on the floor. Shiro admired how diligent Keith was as he ensured that their daughter was well prepared while they were away. It had been several months since their last date night since Amalthea had been born. So, he was a little anxious leaving her alone for the allot hours they were going to be gone.

“Alright Amalthea looks like you are ready for a fun night with Auntie Rei Rei and Cousin Ryou,” Keith cooed in a sickenly sweet baby talk that he wouldn’t let anyone else hear him do in public. Only Shiro was worthy enough to hear.

“Already to go then?” Shiro shouldered the diaper bag.

Keith nodded, following Shiro out the door to their jeep that the Garrison loaned them and was the only vehicle they owned that was safe for traveling with a baby. Shiro threw the bag in the trunk while Keith buckled Amalthea in her car seat was a chore within itself. With her arching her back and screaming bloody murder as if the car seat was a torture device and not something for her to keep her safe while they drive. After fighting Amalthea for five minutes Keith finally got her settled and secure in her seat thanks to Shiro performing silly faces behind him.

The drive to the city was quiet with Shiro intertwining his fingers with Keith’s while his free hand held the steering wheel steady. Every once in awhile he would rise Keith’s hand up to his lips to kiss his ring finger where his wedding band rested. They arrived at the apartment complex that Rei resided. Not even when they rang her doorbell, Rei opened the door.

“There is my niece!” She claimed Amalthea in her waiting arms, “Ryou is so excited to spend some time with you. He has been busy building a pillow fort in the living room all day!”

Keith handed Rei the diaper bag, “Thanks for watching her for us, Rei.”

“We won’t be gone long,” Shiro added, resting his arm over Keith’s shoulder.

Rei shifted Amalthea to rest on her hip, “With how you packed, it seems like she’s going to be staying a full week.” She dumped the diaper bag on the floor, “You two just go enjoy your evening, and here,” Rei slipped something into Shiro’s breast pocket, “something for _dessert_.” She winked as she shut the door.

Shiro laughed awkwardly as he took Keith’s hand in his, guiding them back to their jeep to head to the restaurant. Which they made with a few minutes to spare of their reservation time. They were not expecting the amount of traffic and a wait for a valet. But by the skin of their teeth they were seated to their reserved table in one of the exclusive concaves of the restaurant.

“I gotta say, Hunk went all out,” Keith admired the simple white and gold décor. Simple and elegant that didn’t make the place seem to uppity and snobby. But welcoming and casual. Like Hunk himself. A place for every walks of life to enjoy his cuisine.

“It suits Hunk perfectly and his cooking, I’m glad he finally got to open his own restaurant.” Shiro looked over the menu, “I’m actually looking forward to eating some alien Earth mashup.”

The wait staff were friendly and knowledgeable to the menu items whenever Keith and Shiro had questions. And they had many questions on many of the alien ingredients, their past experience with alien food was less than thrilling to say the least. Though, under Hunk’s expertise they were sure that whatever alien meat or herb that would be used would be delicious. They hoped.

“And would you gentlemen care to enjoy some wine this evening?” The waiter asked once they had ordered. “The purple wine from Z’Noyx is very popular with fruity undertones. It almost tastes like Earth's merlot.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Shire smiled up at their waiter, “We’ll have a bottle of that.”

The waiter bowed before leaving to drop their order to the kitchen and to get the bottle of wine from the wine cellar. Leaving Shiro and Keith alone for a few moments. And the whole time Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off Shiro. His hair shone like starlight against the soft-white lighting. His jaw and cheekbones were more defined that the mere sight of them would slice someone into two. That everything about Shiro seemed to be out of this world. That he was carved from clay from the heavens above. A galactic angel descending to Earth.

The waiter had returned with the bottle of wine, displaying the label to them and the year (though it was scribbled in a language that they did not understand). He skillfully poured their wine glasses halfway full of the deep purple liquid before resting the bottle in a chilled bucket on the table.

“Your appetizers shall be ready shortly,” He bowed before departing to his next round of tables.

Shiro gentle swirled the wine in his glass, taking note of the rich purple color that clung a thin layer to the glass. He brought the wine to his nose, taking in the sweet aroma before taking a small sip. Keith was mesmerized, the bob of Shiro’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed, to his boy scout smile as he admired the wine was all distracting that he couldn’t even focus on how the wine really tasted himself. That everything that Shiro seemed to do was flawless, effortless. That every move he made had a purpose without any hesitation.

Shiro cast his eyes to Keith, reaching out to take his hand in his, “What are you thinking about Babe?”

Keith blushed at the mention of the pet-name. He has never gotten used to the pet-names and still has a hard time calling Shiro any other name, even with their several years of marriage and dating. “Nothing.”

He drank more of the wine in hopes it would hide his ever-growing blush from Shiro’s gentle gaze that struck him right in the chest, a warmth swelled over him and it wasn’t just the alcohol seeping into his veins. Keith squirmed in his seat, suddenly feeling shy with Shiro’s eyes glued onto him. Even as their appetizer arrived at the table. Shiro looked at Keith as if he was the first star born in the universe. A marvel as the cosmos opened up in a burst of flames of a world that he could not quite believe in.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Keith blurted out.

Shiro rested his chin under his hand as he propped his elbow on the table. His golden wedding band shone like the North Star. “What, do I need an excuse to admire my husband?” He bit into the mushroom-like green blob with what looked like hot pink jelly spread on top. Which some of the jelly was left at the corner of Shiro’s lips that he wiped with his thumb before sucking it off. His eyes were dark as they locked on to Keith, “You should try this, it’s actually really good.”

He grabbed another blob between his thumb and index finger, holding it up to Keith. Keith’s face burned, opening his mouth to the offered food. Shiro’s thumb brushed against the corner of his mouth to scrap off the jelly. Keith nearly choked on the food as Shiro brought his thumb to his lips to lick away the excess jelly. Shiro was going to kill him, he just knows it.

He was somewhat grateful when the waiter came around with their entrees so that he could keep his mind away from thoughts of Shiro. He didn’t even have a chance to admire the food or see what alien meat that he had ordered. He just dove right in, keeping his eyes anywhere but Shiro. Feeling his eyes on him yet again.

“Hunk’s recipes sure came a long way since we last tasted them,” Shiro mentioned with an amused smile at the memories of them being used as guinea pigs.

“Y-yeah,” Keith mumbled into his bite to a steak-like meat he had ordered.

“Hey, look at me.” Shiro whispered.

He reached across the table, tucking his index finger under Keith’s sharp chin to gently coax him to look up. Keith’s steel-gray eyes shone like a river stone in the sunlight. The once guarded eyes of the rebellious cadet, letting no one and trusting no one was gone. The walls that were once up all those years ago crumbled away to reveal the gentle eyes of a young boy who wanted nothing than to feel wanted. Now that he found a love that wanted him for him, he never wanted to let go.

“I don’t think I want to go home after dinner,” Shiro’s eyes were dark with desire, “I want you all to myself, just for tonight.” His voice was low like a purr, “I’m close to my limit, I don’t think I can hold out not holding you in my arms much longer.”

Keith wanted so much to jump over the table and tackle Shiro then and there. He too was running close to his limit. He wanted nothing more than for their dinner to be cut short and for them to escape to whatever hotel was closest. For Shiro to be inside of him, to ravage him. To claim him as his own by covering every inch of his body in love bites. He wanted Shiro to pin him down on the mattress and take complete control over his body. He felt his groin area twitch at the mere thought of Shiro’s large, muscular body looming over him.

Once again, they were interrupted by their waiter, “Is everything to your liking this evening?”

Shiro ripped his gaze from Keith to look up at the waiter, “Everything is delicious, give our thanks to the chef.” He flashed a dazzling smile.

“He would be thrilled to hear that you two enjoy the meal.” He bowed again, “Do you have room for dessert?”

_Please say no, please say no!_ Keith pleaded.

Shiro shook his head, “No thank you,” He looked back at Keith, “We have _other_ plans for dessert.” His foot nudging Keith’s leg from under the table. The movement sent a jolt straight to Keith’s groin.

The unknowing waiter left, informing them that he will be back with the check. Which wasn’t fast enough with Shiro’s foot going further north up his leg until he found his destination between Keith’s trembling legs. With his toes he added slight pressure against the growing tent of Keith’s pants. Keith dug his teeth on his bottom lip, suppressing a moan from escaping his lips. Shiro was relentless as he continued to fondle Keith with his foot, keeping his cool all the while as he watched Keith.

“Sh-Shiro, you aren’t—aren’t playing fair.” Keith groaned, clutching the cloth napkin for dear life.

Shiro added more pressure, “I told you I have reached my limit, I hope you are ready for when I get you alone.”

The waiter returned with their bill in which Shiro pulled out his card to pay, all the while continuing to massage Keith’s cock. The waiter returned after what felt like eternity with Shiro’s credit card and bid them farewell. Shiro kept his assault between Keith’s legs, painstakingly pulling out his wallet to return his card back into its rightful slot. One of Keith’s legs was become restless, bouncing under the table, ready to race out of the restaurant. If only Shiro would just put his damn wallet back in his pocket.

Shiro smirked at Keith, “Ready to go Babe?” his foot gave one last squeeze against Keith’s arousal.

“God yes!” Keith mewled.

“Good, let’s go.” Shiro removed his foot from between Keith’s legs, getting up from the table to take hold of Keith’s hand and they both practically ran out of the restaurant and to their jeep.

Keith was grateful that Shiro didn’t drive too far to find a hotel, though it was suspicious that Shiro already seemed to know exactly where he was going. But Keith’s mind was too hazed over with desire to press the issue, he just wanted Shiro alone in a room, stripped and flushed against his skin. But that suspicion reared its head once again when Shiro bypassed the front desk and straight toward the elevator.

“Shouldn’t we check in Shiro?” Keith followed behind Shiro, his brows furrowed.

“Thank Rei, she booked us a room for the night.” Shiro pulled out the card Rei had snuck into his pocket.  

When the elevator finally opened Shiro shoved Keith inside as he pressed their floor number. He turned his attention to Keith, pinning him to the wall and crashing their lips together as the door finally closed. His tongue slipping inside Keith’s mouth without hesitation as his thigh wedged its way between Keith’s legs. Shiro’s metal fingers undid Keith’s braid and tangled into the loose waves, pressing him impossibly close. Keith clung onto Shiro as if he was his only lifeline.

Shiro broke the kiss as the door dinged open, scooping Keith into his arms to hold him bridal style. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his husband.

He latched his lips against the junction between Shiro’s neck and shoulder, kissing and biting the sensitive area. “Shiro, hurry up.” He dug his teeth in Shiro’s shoulder with a deep, hungry growl.

Shiro groaned, fumbling with the card key to open their room. He slammed the door with his foot, making his way to the bed and throwing Keith on it. Keith propped himself on his elbows as he watched Shiro removing his shirt and discarding it on the floor. He crawled on top of Keith like a lion stalking its prey. Which would have—should have terrified Keith if it was anyone else but Shiro. But it was Shiro. The only person he would fully trust and leave his life into his hands. That no matter what, Shiro would always be there and he would always be there for Shiro.

Keith looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him down for a tender kiss. “I love you.” Keith whispered against Shiro’s lips, a ghost of a touch, “I love you _so_ much.” He pressed his brow against Shiro’s, overcome by the weight of emotions.

The what could have beens, the what had happened had come flooding in his mind. The times that he had almost lost Shiro forever haunted his dreams. That if anything in his life was constant, unyielding was Shiro. The rock that he held onto when the tidal waves of life were too much to handle, Shiro was the one to hold him down and shield him. Something that no one else had ever done. And Keith in turn would do the same for Shiro.

“Keith,” Shiro ran his thumb over the scar on Keith’s right cheek, “I love you too.” His eyes locked onto the scar and for a moment his eyes flashed with the pained memory of how that scar came to be. It may not have been him that did it to Keith, but it was still _him_. A part of him, part of his soul that was ripped out by Haggar in form of a clone.

Keith rested his hand over Shiro’s, he leaned into his touch as he kissed Shiro’s palm, “Takashi,” Shiro’s full name was like an orgasmic prayer to Shiro’s ears, “Takashi, make love to me.”

“Anything you want,” Shiro kissed Keith’s jaw, moving down to his neck, stopping only to nip and suck at the sensitive skin creating love marks.

Once Shiro was satisfied with his claim on Keith he moved down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Shiro latched onto one of Keith’s dusty nipples, earning him a high-pitched moan. Once the nipple stood to attention me switched his attention to the other. Keith squirmed under the sensation of Shiro’s tongue and lips against his skin. That everywhere he touched was a trail of fire on Keith’s skin. That his body naturally reacted to Shiro, overly heightened and away of where his hands, lips and tongue would go. Keith felt he was going to combust when Shiro finally migrated downward to give much needed attention to his straining cock.

Shiro ran the flat of this tongue along the length of Keith’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head, giving it a hard suck. Keith threw his head back, arching his back when Shiro fully engulfed his dick into his mouth. Which distracted him as Shiro slipped two of his metallic fingers inside of Keith’s waiting hole. Keith hissed at the stretch, Shiro’s prosthetic fingers were thicker than his real fingers. That within half the time they had pulled Keith open in such a delicious way. Even as Shiro began to scissor the stretch was too much, but he soon forgot about the pain as Shiro sucked on his cock.

Keith was left in a panting mess as Shiro got the rhythm of bobbing his head whenever his fingers would move inside of Keith, distracting him from the pain. Shiro was always so considerate that Keith didn’t know how he was lucky enough to be the center of Shiro’s love and devotion.

“T-Takashi,” Keith keened as Shiro’s fingers grazed the bundle of nerves inside of him, “I-I’m ready, I need you now _please_!”

Shiro released Keith’s cock from his lips with an audible pop, “Are you sure?” Saliva drippled down his chin as he looked up at Keith. “We haven’t done it in a while, I don’t want to hurt you.” He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, removing his fingers from inside of Keith.

Keith sighed at the sudden emptiness, “I’m sure,” He cradled Shiro’s face in his hands, pulling him up to crash their lips together in a heated kiss.

Not breaking the kiss, Shiro lined himself up to Keith’s entrance and agonizingly slow he entered inside of his husband. Keith let out a breathy moan once Shiro was fully sheathed inside, the stretch burned he couldn’t deny that. He was grateful that Shiro gave him time to adjust to his girth. Once he gave Shiro the okay to move, Shiro rocked gentle as his metal hand intertwined with Keith’s, locking it above his head. Keith hooked his leg around Shiro’s hip, his heel digging into the small of his back, pushing him deeper inside.

“Takashi. T-Takashi!” Keith repeated Shiro’s name like a prayer with every thrust, driving Shiro to go harder and deeper. “I love y-you.” Keith found Shiro’s lips, slipping his tongue inside of Shiro’s mouth without hesitation.

Shiro swallowed Keith’s moans as he hit the bundle of nerves inside of Keith. He repeated the motion over and over again until Keith became a writhing mess beneath him. Shiro groaned against Keith’s swollen lips. He buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, picking up the pace of his thrusts, earning him a surprised squeak from Keith.

With a few more thrusts from Shiro they both came at the same time in hot currents that shook them to their core. Like a star that had gone supernova with an all-consuming flame that spread across the cosmos with the explosion. Spreading the bright fury of light into the darkness of space, driving the silence and emptiness away. Only thing left was light.

Shiro collapsed on Keith, kissing his neck tenderly as he pulled out. He shifted off of Keith, pulling him into his arms, both riding off of their high. Keith nuzzled against Shiro’s chest, hearing his heartbeat evening out as they laid in the comforting silence. Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head, pulling him closer against his chest, “I love you Keith.”

“I love you too Takashi.” Keith yawned, “Shouldn’t we start to head back?” though he made no move to get out of bed.

“Rei will be fine until morning,” Shiro adjusted the comforter to cover them, “Besides, I want to spend the night holding you without any interruptions.”  He pecked Keith on the lips.

Keith fluttered his eyes closed, falling asleep to the steady rhythm of Shiro’s strong heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is super, super, super belated, but I just wanted to post this guy up. I have been wallowing in bed after being stricken with the flu and hadn't had the energy to finish this lovely in the time slot of the event on Tumblr. But better late than never to get it up on the web.  
> I hope you all enjoy it, and please be gentle, this is my second time writing male/male smut.


End file.
